


Labeled

by Sans Seraph (themothandthestars)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themothandthestars/pseuds/Sans%20Seraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick drabble to sate the plot bunnies since my computer crashed and stole the sketch of this. Blah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labeled

It’s not exactly blasphemy, but he siblings wouldn’t be amused in the slightest-and that’s half the fun. 

Gabriel traces lines over sweat slick skin, the dark marks stark against a delicious flush. Still tender, though the artist knew their trade, the lines crisp and dark and perfect. He knows the feel of each letter, each curve of bone and flesh. He knows the taste of _ged_ and _un_ and _pa_ as they snake down between the wings of broad, sun dark shoulders. Of _don_ and _gon_ , _graph_ and _ur_ , following the curve of narrow waist and hip. 

He knew the moment the last letter was formed, the very second Sam became _his_ and not his brother's.


End file.
